


Abandoned

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the tumblr "Send me a number and two characters" meme.</p><p>Prompt #73 - "Abandoned" - Request: <i>Armin + Jean (background JeanMarco feelings are totally fine) </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unseenminion (TheUmbrella)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=unseenminion+%28TheUmbrella%29).



When Jean suggests slyly that untrustworthy commanders end up with mortal wounds, Armin can’t help but note how far—mathematically—the ground is from them.

The Titans are gathering around the tree trunks, stretching their clumsy limbs up, searching for something to destroy.

“What are you planning, Jean?”

He thinks about how far his ODM gear can reach should they fall; he thinks about what to do if Jean falls, whether from a misplaced strike or a slip.

“Nothing,” Jean scowls.

_“Can you imagine the outside, Armin?” Marco had asked, smiling as he cleaned gas tanks. “Hope I don’t fall.”_


End file.
